


The Camera Flashes (make it look like a dream)

by Gohandinhand



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Celebrity AU, F/F, Media speculation, Mentions of Gal Pals, News Media, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gohandinhand/pseuds/Gohandinhand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year, two actresses, Disney's first ever lesbian movie, and a lot of media speculation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Flashes (make it look like a dream)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlepip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepip/gifts).



> It took me exactly a month, but this is finally the result of my 500-followers fanfic giveaway! Pip requested an AU where one or both of them are already famous when they meet.

FOR IMMEDIATE RELEASE

**January 12, 2016** \- Disney today announced the addition two new cast members for their new live-action musical _Covenant_ , expected to hit theaters in 2017.

Joining the already announced Rowan Blanchard as Daisy, Amy Wilson as Seelie, and Aubrey Posen as Emma will be: Tony award winner and Emmy nominee Beca Mitchell (Riff Off, Back to Basics) as the cynical and world-weary dark fairy Mara, and Academy Award nominee Chloe Beale (Crazy Youngsters, All of Me) as the sweet but capricious light fairy Iris.

When a young couple who have each promised their firstborn to a different fairy have a child together, there’s only one way to resolve the custody battle. Mara and Iris move into a forest cottage to raise the baby, Daisy, together. Along the way, Mara rediscovers her tenderness, Iris finds her purpose, and Daisy learns just how broad the definition of “family” can be.

Based on the characters and works of Christie Moriarty.

COVENANT, and all Covenant characters: ©Disney. All Rights Reserved. Registered trademarks of Walt Disney Studios.

 

* * *

 

  
**Pushing Disney Studios into the Future**  
March 1, 2016  
Emily Junk

Gail Abernathy-McKadden is a somewhat notorious name in Hollywood these days; it’s a bit hard to believe the small woman who meets me for lunch is the same woman who had her show cancelled last year due to it being deemed “too inappropriate.”

So the shock is understandable when you find out that she’s directing Disney’s newest live-action musical movie, _Covenant._

“Oh, I understand it’s hard to believe,” Abernathy laughs over her burger. (The restaurant does not serve burgers; somehow she convinced the chef to make her one anyway.) “It took awhile for it to sink in for me, even - I’m just starting to believe it!” She grins, but the self-deprecating humor doesn’t sit quite right on her and she knows it. She moves on quickly, delving into the meat of the matter.

“I think what it comes down to is that Disney is finally ready to stop playing it so conservatively. In the past couple of years we’ve seen Disney channel stars able to speak out on sexuality and things that they would’ve gotten censored for in the past. From what I understand, Disney is finally willing to step forward and make a larger statement on previously “controversial” subjects that just don’t seem to be quite so controversial anymore. Not only is this going to be Disney’s first movie that involves more than a hint of an LGBT storyline, but they’ve even made a point of specifically casting LGBT people in those roles.”

“You’re talking about Mitchell and Beale?”

“Mmmmhmm!” Abernathy nods furiously. “It’s - I’m so excited to work with both of them, I can already tell it’s going to be great. I’m so thankful that Disney isn’t shying away from working with actresses who are out, _loudly_ out, and who do a lot of work for the LGBT movement.”

She’s referring, of course, to Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale, the movie’s recently announced leads. Both actresses came out as bisexual during collaborations with the Human Rights Campaign several years ago, and haven’t shied away from subsequent discussion in the press - although Beale seems to be favoring the term “pansexual” more these days.

“Were Beale and Mitchell cast just because of their work in the LGBT sphere?” I have to ask - if Disney finally seems willing to take a strong stance on this issue they previously stayed far away from, it wouldn’t be surprising if they were specifically seeking the popularity bump that would come along with casting LGBT actors and coming out of the gate with an extremely strong stance.

Abernathy hums for a moment as she thinks, obviously pondering my question and the implications. “I mean - well, I was only marginally involved in the casting so I’m not really sure.  But as far as I know… they were hoping to find some suitable LGBT actors, but from what I saw, the decision to cast them was made immediately after their chemistry read, regardless of their work in the public sphere. It was… _wow.”_

That’s interest-piquing; Mitchell and Beale have never worked together before, and Abernathy is known for her blunt - sometimes to the point of offense - analyses of scripts, performances, people, and pretty much anything else she can put her foot in her mouth over. Such a strong assertion from her is enough to make me sit up and pay attention.

“So we should be looking forward to a great performance from those two, then?” Abernathy simply nods, a huge smile on her face. “One last question, then - are you able to tell us how, well, explicit - not sexually, it is a Disney movie, but - are they just going to hint at the LGBT storyline or will it be spelled out? Pun not intended.”

“It’s - well, I can’t say much right now, but I will say that this film definitely isn’t queerbaiting, and I hope that will suffice!”

 

* * *

 

**Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell spotted leaving studio**  
By: Stacie Conrad, 8/24/16 ****  
The stars of the upcoming Disney movie _Covenant_ were spotted leaving the Burbank studio together yesterday evening. Laughing and giggling, and a long hug before they parted their separate ways, make it clear that the pair have hit it off. And happy leads make a happy set - the rest of the cast and crew must be appreciating the leading duo’s budding friendship as well!

**_Click through to view gallery! ------ > _ **

 

* * *

 

**FatAmy** TrebleNo5

Holy shit those pictures of Bechloe at the party though! They’re so together I mean MATCHING OUTFITS FFS and they were all over each other in pictures including the LICKING OF EACH OTHER’S FACES will somebody just confirm this already

tagged: #Bechloe, #bechloe2016, #can’t wait for covenant!!!, #honestly though I think they were like one drink away from a picture of them making out over the candy guys, #THE TENSION IS OBVIOUS

 

* * *

 

Excerpt from Dragoncon “Spiderman” panel 9/5/2016 [ **click here to purchase full video!]**

_Transcription:_

Smith: So, Beca - you’re currently working on a Disney movie, do I have that right?

Mitchell: [laughs] You do, actually! It’s not like anything I’ve done before and [Allen shakes water from his hands into Beca’s face] well, the cast and the entire vibe of the set is... very different. Pleasant.

Smith: Your co-star is Chloe Beale, right?

Mitchell: Yeah, she’s great. She - [elbows Allen in the gut] Seriously Bumper, stop touching me.

Allen: You don’t mind when _Chloe_ touches you.

Mitchell: Chloe is my _friend.  Y_ ou aren’t.

Smith: So you and Chloe are _friends_ , then?

Mitchell: [blushing lightly] Uh, yeah, Chloe - we’re just friends, but I think she’s great. Such an incredible actress. [Bumper dramatically waggles his eyebrows to a roar of laughter from the crowd.] Better than you anyway, Bumper.

Smith: How did you two get cast in the same movie?

Mitchell: Um, well, we did a few test scenes together and they went really well so they offered Chloe and I the parts right -

Smith: No, you and Bumper.

Mitchell: Oh.

Smith: Oh.

Mitchell: Probably by mistake.

 

* * *

 

**Benji @** benjismagicbox - Nov 3  
So much footage from the #covenant bts being cut that I wish I could share! @thebigbm @chloeebeale were on fire!

**Benji @** benjismagicbox - Nov 3  
@cynthiarose No not literal fire

**Benji @** benjismagicbox - Nov 3  
There was fire on the set though. Not my fault

**Benji @** benjismagicbox - Nov 3  
@cynthiarose No I was talking about their acting

**Benji @** benjismagicbox - Nov 3  
@cynthiarose Yes there was a lot of hugging, touching, general space-invading w/giggles… why do you ask?

**Benji @** benjismagicbox - Nov 3  
@Kimmyjin No I can’t cut them from all the footage?????? WTF

 

* * *

 

**Best gal pals Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell seen out on the town**  
By: Stacie Conrad, 11/19/16 ****  
The close friends and stars of the Disney movie _Covenant_ (currently in production) were seen together last night sharing an intimate meal at Il Cielo. The pair left together and were later spotted dancing their hearts out at the Avalon. Beale donned a sparkly silver short Giulietta dress for the occasion, while Mitchell glammed it up in a feminine Band of Outsiders suit. Whew!

**_Click through to view gallery! ------ > _ **

 

* * *

 

**Beca Mitchell spotted arriving at Atlanta International Airport - Christmas with Chloe Beale?**  
Florencia Flores ****  
12/24/16

Beca Mitchell, star of the upcoming Disney film “Covenant” was seen arriving at the Atlanta airport earlier today, and we suspect we know why!

There has been speculation growing for the past several months about the relationship between Mitchell and her co-star on the film, Chloe Beale, and it seems that perhaps the speculation isn’t all for naught!

Chloe and Beca have insisted that they’re “just friends”, but leaked footage from the set, as well as numerous sightings of the pair out at dinner together that sources stated were “very romantic”, suggest otherwise.

Beca’s arrival in Chloe’s hometown of Atlanta leads us to believe that the pair may be spending the holidays together at Chloe’s family home - a pretty serious step for friends! The pair was also seen last week… **more here!**

 

* * *

 

**“Bechloe” breaks the internet!** **  
** Stacie Conrad, 1/1/17

After weeks of speculation, Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale seem to have confirmed their relationship in a suitably unpredictable way! After sharing a picture on her Instagram last night of the pair sharing a steamy lip-lock which Chloe captioned “Midnight kiss! xx”, the hashtag #Bechloe trended on twitter for eight hours! While there is still no official confirmation from either leading lady’s camp, it’s clear fans are taking the snap as a green light to start celebrating! A happy new year, to be sure!

 

* * *

 

**Conquering Hollywood: Aubrey Posen’s next victory?**  
3/4/17  
Emily Junk

You remember the adorable tiny face of Aubrey Posen on your screen from the time she was six years old; a child actor, Aubrey acted in several of the biggest hits of the early 21st century - many of which she wasn’t even old enough to watch! Yet you might also be puzzled to realize that you haven’t heard or seen much from her in several years, although the reason is patently obvious.

“I graduated from Harvard law last year,” Posen says easily, almost seeming to not recognize what a huge statement that is.

“You, Harvard law? So you’re a lawyer?”

“Not technically yet, but hopefully soon.  I just took the bar last month and I have to wait to hear the results now… so keep your fingers crossed for me!” Posen smiles, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. I’ve heard that waiting for the results of the bar - here in California the wait is about four months - is one of the most stressful life experiences a person can have. And on further thought, I realize -

“Wait, you took the bar last month? So you - studied for and sat the exam while filming Covenant?” She seems to take my question almost as a criticism.

“Well, yes,” she says a bit sheepishly. “ Not exactly the most fun thing I’ve ever done, but that’s just how the timing worked out. I’m not starring in Covenant, it’s a supporting role, so I honestly didn’t have to spend that much time filming and when I was on set, Chloe and - and the cast and crew were actually really helpful. I’m really grateful to everyone there for that.”

“So Chloe helped you study?” She nods. Nothing about this is a surprise - Aubrey Posen and Chloe Beale grew up together in Georgia, childhood best friends who met in preschool and just never parted. “I assume it was nice being back on set with her again, then.”

“It was really lovely! We haven’t done a project together since - what, 2012, I think it was? Like I said, I wasn’t on set so much so we didn’t spend _too_ much time together. I know she spent most of her time with Beca.”

“This is your first time working with Beca Mitchell, yes? How did that go?”

“It was, well, Beca is an incredible actress. It was a privilege to get to see her working with Chloe - the way they build off of each other’s performances is just amazing. I’m so excited for everyone else to get to see it! I personally shared very few scenes with Beca, though. Pity.” Aubrey flashes a smile at me.

“So, there has been a lot of talk surrounding Beca and Chloe, as I’m sure you’re aware. I know Chloe’s been your best friend for a long time - how happy are you for her right now?”

“Oh - I, uh. Well. She - they - I can’t comment on that? Sorry.”  She grimaces. Aubrey seems very uncomfortable with that topic so we move on quickly.

“So what are your plans moving forward? Are you planning on moving into working in law, continuing to act, or somehow juggling both?”

“I guess we’ll see after I find out whether I passed the bar or not!” She smiles tightly, then excuses herself to the bathroom. We have to wrap up shortly afterwards  as Aubrey is feeling unwell; I guess we’ll all be waiting until this summer to see this oft-cited “magical chemistry” of Beca and Chloe in action, and to see what “Powerhouse Posen” gets up to next!

 

* * *

 

**Chloe Beale seen leaving Beca Mitchell’s apartment early this morning!**  
By: Stacie Conrad, 4/11/16

The stars of the upcoming Disney musical have been in the middle of swirling rumors about their relationship for months now. Despite how tight-lipped the ladies have remained about their suspected relationship, there have been pictures of the two sharing kisses, romantic meals, and traipsing about L.A. holding hands. Chloe sneaking out of Beca’s apartment very early in the morning is sure to only add fuel to the fire!

**_Click through to view gallery! ------ > _ **

 

* * *

 

**Relationship between Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell finally confirmed!**  
Florencia Flores  
7/21/17

After months of speculation and refusals to comment from the reps of Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell, the stars finally confirmed their relationship on the red carpet for the premiere of their film “Covenant!”

The pair arrived and walked the red carpet together, fueling questions from dozens of photographers as they posed, but it wasn’t until they were in front of the camera with E! reporter (and Mitchell’s longtime friend) Jesse Swanson that the duo finally broke their nearly year-long silence.

When Swanson moved on from questions about the movie to ask about their personal relationship, everyone was shocked when Chloe - after sharing a loaded look with Beca - actually opened up and answered the question.

“Um, yeah… We spent a lot of time together on set and we just kind of clicked,” Chloe relayed with an uncharacteristically shy smile.  

“What’s not to love? She’s an amazing person,” Beca jumped in and, just in camera frame, squeezed Chloe’s clasped hand. The two share a tender kiss, and only jump apart when a sudden swell of screaming from fans startles them.

“So, yeah, we’re happy.” Chloe concluded the interview with a large grin before the two proceeded down the carpet and into the theater for the premiere. We’re not sure whether their love story that played out on-screen or off-screen stole the show more in the end, but one thing is for sure: both will be a story for the history books!

 

* * *

 

“Thank fuck, we finally made it,” Beca sighs as she carefully lays out the last of her borrowed finery.

Chloe laughs from across the room as she changes out of her own premiere outfit.

“I don’t think that’s Disney-approved language, Becs,” she teases, and Beca scoffs.

“You’re fucking right it’s not. But I don’t have to listen to anyone scold me about my language being “a representation of the brand” right now, so you better _knock it off_ , Beale.” She jumps when Chloe’s hand snakes around her bare midsection, then relaxes back into Chloe’s chest. “I gotta get my pajamas on,” Beca drawls, making no move to actually do so.

“Mmmm, you don’t _have_ to,” Chloe murmurs into her ear, and Beca can’t help the little shiver that races down her spine.

“No, I don’t have to, but it’s like 3am and we’ve been pulled around and forced to socialize and be pleasant and wear heels for like, the last twelve hours, so as much fun as pajamas-less activities sound…” Beca trails off and Chloe finishes the sentence for her.

“Sleep sounds better?”

“Sleep sounds better.”

“Okay, fine,” Chloe laughs as she pulls away. “Hey, no more trying to sneak around in the morning, so you can stay as late as you want!”

“What an honor,” Beca says dryly. “I still don’t understand _why_ they wanted us to wait until the movie was out to confirm anything. It’s not like it made a difference.” Chloe shrugs as she pulls her own pajama shirt over her head.

“Either they thought that we’d pull attention away from the movie, or that playing ‘hard to get’ with the press would drum up more attention for the movie.”

“And then both of those seemed to happen anyway, so…” Beca points out, and Chloe shrugs again.

“That’s why the Disney bigwigs make the big bucks, Bec. Some kind of master plan. I don’t know.”

They brush their teeth - red and green toothbrushes nested next to each other in the toothbrush holder - and settle into bed together. Chloe immediately turns and throws a leg over Beca’s lower body and lays her head on Beca’s shoulder, nestling into her with a happy hum.

“What’s your favorite part of the last year, Becs?” Chloe asks ponderously, and Beca’s answer comes without pause.

“Definitely that entire time period when they kept referring to us as ‘gal pals’ in the media,” she answers dryly, and Chloe hides her grin while she pokes Beca’s stomach reprimandingly.

“No, seriously Beca.”

“Mmmmm. I don’t know,” Beca says drowsily. “Lotsa good times with you, Beale. Our first date? Meeting you at that first read we did together? The time Aubrey walked in on us having sex in your trailer and was super scandalized and refused to speak to me for a week?”

“Oh my god Beca, you’re the worst,” Chloe says, but can’t help but giggle at the memory - she still feels a little guilty, but the look of shock on Aubrey’s face had been _funny._

“What’s yours?”

“Mmm… this,” Chloe murmurs, and she feels Beca’s head shift to look down at her face.

“What?” Beca laughs incredulously. “What about all those nights I blew your mind with my head in between-”

“No, that was great too.” Chloe smirks. “But - I don’t know. This is nice. It’s the first time we just get to _be_ , and now we get to keep doing this. No worrying about the paps or the media or the Disney execs. We get to come home and snuggle and maybe have lazy morning sex when we finally wake up and then go out to lunch without having to _hide_ anything. We won’t have to field any more questions about ‘boyfriend prospects’ or lie to anyone and - I’m just really _happy_ , Becs.”

“Me too, Chloe,” Beca says, and then she sniffles. “Don’t you dare!” she immediately threatens, and Chloe smothers her grin in Beca’s chest again.

“I love you,” she says instead when she pulls her head back out, leaning up to press a light kiss to Beca’s lips.

“I love you too, Chloe,” Beca answers as she starts stroking her fingers through Chloe’s mass of hair. It’s silent for long moments as they start to drift off, until - “So lazy morning sex, huh?” Chloe can _hear_ Beca’s trademark smirk, and she groans as she slaps her palm gently over Beca’s mouth.

“Oh my god, just go the fuck to sleep Beca.” Beca giggles into her palm, and Chloe waits before she pulls it away as everything goes finally, blissfully quiet.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the movie idea lies entirely with [this post.](http://gohandinhand.tumblr.com/post/114008832907) (Because who doesn't want a live-action Disney musical about lesbian fairies, right?)


End file.
